Valentine Surprise
by Homicide-Inside
Summary: Token doesn’t very much like Valentine’s Day, and Tweek defends the said event. But he’s one of those losers who doesn’t get a present. He knows this very well. But it saddens him anyway. CrEek One-Shot


**Valentine Surprise**

**Summary: **Token doesn't very much like Valentine's Day, and Tweek defends the said event. But he's one of those losers who don't get a present—he knows this very well. But it saddens him anyway.

**Disclaimers: **South Park is created by Matt and Trey and is owned by Comedy Central for our enjoyment.

**Author's Notes: **Crappy or not crappy? You be the judge. XP

* * *

"It's just a stupid celebration," Token started.

It was the worldwide celebrated event in South Park, and in South Park Elementary, it brought about either new beginnings or heart aches. Everywhere you look, you would spot freshly picked (or bought) flowers, expensive (or home made) chocolate packed in boxes, stuffed animals holding a heart, crafted (or Hallmark) cards written by anonymous, and et cetera. And, of course, this would result to smoochfests that are sometimes _too_ extreme for PDA.

But there are those who either refuse or fail to partake in the said event. Let me give you an example.

The losers who don't get at least _one_ valentine present.

Losers like Tweek Tweak.

Tweek glanced at Token and twitched. "H-how come? _Erg!_"

Token shrugged. Tweek stared at him for a moment then eyed the rest of the group all preoccupied with whatever they were doing. Clyde was busy reading the cards on each Valentine present he had received so far, a huge and beaming grin plastered on his face. Token was just staring into space—either that or he was staring at the couple giving butterfly kisses to each other right in front of their hangout place. Craig was silently crafting an origami flower—the activity they did during Arts and Crafts. It seemed that he couldn't do it properly and, being the ever determined one, he wouldn't stop until he created the perfect origami flower. Tweek, however, wasn't doing anything at all. Just trembling and twitching occasionally like normal.

"A-are you just saying that—_GAH!—_'cause you don't have a Valentine, Token?" Tweek asked him.

Token glared at him. This made Clyde laugh out loud. "Oh, so that's it huh, buddy? You're annoyed 'cause no one bothered to give you something?"

"Assholes," Token said to him and Tweek. "It isn't that! I really _do_ think Valentine's Day's stupid!"

Tweek spazzed and Clyde just smirked at him, leaning backwards to lean against the wall.

"And for your information, I _do_ have a Valentine!" Token dug in his pockets and brought out a small box. Inside, it was Token's face made out of Chocolate.

"Who's it—_NGH!—_from?" Tweek asked as he looked closer.

"Someone who adores Token's face just as much as Token does?" Clyde snickered.

Token ignored this. "Lizzy."

"The bitch who challenged us to a Sled Race?" Clyde asked slightly surprised. Token nodded. "She's not that much a bitch."

Clyde handed the box over to Tweek who examined it a bit more. "W-wow, Token—_ERG!_—it really _does_ look like you—_GAH!_"

Token glared at him. "What d'you mean, Tweek?"

Tweek flinched. "_OH JESUS!_ I didn't mean it _that_ way! _ERG! GAH!_" He started to hyperventilate.

"Chill, Tweeks," Clyde laughed, patting his back. "So what d'ya get?"

Tweek blinked at him in question.

"For Valentine's Day, stupid."

"Oh…_GAH!_ Nothing." Tweek answered, twisting the cap off his thermos.

Token lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "Nothing?"

"Wha-what do you g-guys think I am—_ERG!_—cool?" Tweek drank his coffee. "Who'd want to be the valentine of someone like me?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Tweek," Clyde told him.

"I-it's _true_! _NGH! CHRIST!_" Tweek twitched. "What, don't you think I'm a Twitchy and Spazzy loser? _GAH!_"

Token and Clyde glanced at each other, unsure with what their answer would be. Tweek shrugged and drank from his thermos. And Craig just kept folding in silence.

**~.::.~**

Tweek had proved a point to his two best friends and it made him feel like shit. He just felt more like a loser than ever when he admitted it. He looked around him as he approached his locker before heading home. Couples walking hand-in-hand and with smiles on their faces. No, he wasn't jealous. He just pitied himself. Butters and Pip received Valentine presents and _they're_ just as much as a loser as he was. Hell, even Cartman has a Valentine, and he's a fatassed jerk.

Tweek took a deep breath and opened his locker. And his eyes widened at the sight of a Venti-sized Harbucks coffee placed inside together with a box of coffee filled chocolate.

He gulped and frantically scanned the area. Could it be a stalker? How did that stalker know his locker code? He has only disclosed his code to a select few! His heart raced in panic. Then he stopped and wondered: '_Could it be that…I have a valentine?_'

He bit his lip and turned the coffee cup around. He found a message written with a black marker that read:

"_Tweek,_

_You're wrong._"

And a heart was drawn below it. Tweek blushed as questions filled his head. He started spazzing out again as he brought out the cup and the box of chocolates out his locker.

And he almost dropped it as his body stiffened and his eyes widened to its full extent when he saw the item behind them.

_An origami flower._


End file.
